


Bite if you dare

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Angst and Porn, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Fingerfucking, Older Eren Yeager, Other, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 𝖊𝖓𝖊𝖒𝖎𝖊𝖘 𝖙𝖔 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shingeki no Kyojin





	Bite if you dare

Jean threw a party at his house where all of your dearest friends were present. Unfortunately, it happened that one random blonde girl who was invited at the party spilled her drink on Eren's shoes. It really wasn't a big deal at all but he decided to take this to on another level, practically humiliating the poor girl. You felt bad for her, because Eren wasn't going easy on her, and seeing that nobody dared to confront him, you decided to stop him, but your brother, Connie, placed a hand on your shoulder signalling you that there is no use in doing that. Nobody interrupted him and the only sign that he was done with it was the girl leaving the house crying. Eren didn't wait any longer and went to the balcony for some fresh air and to perhaps light a cigarette. 

"Why didn't you try to stop him? He has no right to do this, it just happened, the girl didn't do it on purpose, of course." You asked Connie after people went back at partying. 

"He does what he wants and nobody can stop him." He simply said then left. In that instant moment you decided that you will be the first person who will confront Eren Jaeger. Who is him to act so reckless? 

⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻

Not long after that, you started to feel bored. People were just drinking, playing truth or dare or poker, making out on the couch, and you weren't in the mood for any of them. Still annoyed and angry after what happened with Eren, you decided that you want to go home. You went searching up for your brother and you found Connie outside the house with some of his friends. You told him that you didn't feel that great and wanted to go home and he replied: 

"Oh, look, Eren was just leaving." He points to Eren who was getting ready to leave the house and continues "Hey, Eren! Can you take Y/N home too?" 

There is no way you want to be accompanied by that jerk. Out of all people he is the last human you would want to be with right now. 

"Connie, he doesn't have to-" 

"Why would I do that?" Eren responds. 

"You owe me, Jaeger. Remember when I lent you my motorbike? Take my sis home tonight and I will consider that you paid for the favour." Connie smirked. 

Eren grits his teeth and replies annoyed: "Fine." 

"And do not upset her or we're in big trouble." Your brother added. 

Observing that you weren't moving an inch from your brother, Eren said "I don't bite, Y/N." When you got near him, he added for only you to hear"Just in case you ask me to." 

⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻⁻

On your way back to home you have to go through a little forest; there are not many trees, and from what you know there aren't any animals nearby. There is no source of light, that's why Connie wanted someone to take you home. 

Eren didn't speak a word to you, he was perhaps lost in his thoughts or was just being an ass and didn't want to create any conversation with you so you decided to be the one who initiates it. But you weren't going to go easy on him, you were going to confront him. 

"Why did you make such a big deal out of a minor mistake?" He didn't say anything. 

"Do you feel a better person because of what you did?" Still no reply. 

"Are you by any chance deaf, Jaeger?" You asked annoyed. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." He hissed. Eren's back was facing you because he was lighting the way with a flashlight so you couldn't see his expression. He was most probably cursing under his breath. 

"Don't play stupid with me. You humiliated that girl and didn't give a shit when she left the house crying her eyes out." He stops for a moment to look at you and he looks surprised to see you confronting him. 

"You always do what you want without caring about people's feelings. For once in your life, just stop being an asshole, Eren." 

"There is none of your business how I act or how rude I want to speak to people." Eren shouts back at you, anger flickering in his green eyes. He turns on his heels wanting to leave you in that cold night but when he hears you speaking again, he stops, his back now facing you again: 

"If only you could try to stop hurting people with your stupid actions..." all the anger bottled up inside of you is finally making its way out. 

"Again, there is none of your business what I do or how I act. You are not the one who has been hurt so why do you even care that much about that random girl?" 

"Because you are horrible and I absolutely hate you and your whole being. You just take advantage of the fact that your father is the director and that nobody dares to upset the little Jaeger of the family-" He drops his flashlight on the ground and heads towards you. 

"Stop. Right. Now." With every word he says he takes one step closer to you and you end up being pressed up against a tree by him. His hands go to your neck slowly chocking you, his eyes piercing through your soul. 

"Dare to speak crap about me again and I'll bite." Now there is not only anger flickering in his eyes but also lust as he gulps, annoyed by your actions. His hands pressing on your neck are just making you feel some type of you. 

You laugh at his words and say "Then bite. If you dare." Challenge shines in his eyes and that's the last thing you see before he connects his lips with yours in a rough kiss. His hands are only choking you harder this time. 

Even though he is the most selfish, narcissist and terrible human being, who loves to degrade people just because he can, you part your lips, offering him full access to your warm mouth. Eren slips his tongue in almost immediately possessing your mouth. You hate every lick and bite, every moan that escapes his lips; yet you can't push him off. And that's because you don't want it, you enjoy this too much. He tastes like citrus and cinnamon and that is more than enough to drive you crazy. 

You can't stop your body from wanting to feel his touch, so you move his hands from your neck to your waist as he makes circles on both of your sides. You can feel his arrogant smirk through the kiss. 

But his hands want more so you feel his right one slipping into your panties, cupping what was hiding in them, while the other one goes back to your neck. You gasped and reached out to grab his hair, pulling down a little bit. 

"Don't play like this." He hisses. 

You hate that he has this power over you, that he made you forget not only your name, but why you wanted so badly to confront him. Such a jerk. 

You start to despise Eren even more when he inserts his index finger in your throbbing clit. 

"You disgraceful human. I hate all of you." You cursed under your breath. A grin stretched on his face as he began to move his finger inside of you. 

"Don't you dare come for me. I'm here to teach you a lesson, not to play with you." Eren's raspy voice sends shivers down your spine as he continues: "I'll prove you that you can't confront me while you're at my mercy, you poor little thing."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this <3


End file.
